


Questionable Breakfast

by Evian_99



Series: Heart-Eyed Alchemists [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed just wanted to make Roy breakfast, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, It's the thought that counts, M/M, Professor Edward Elric, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evian_99/pseuds/Evian_99
Summary: All Ed wanted was to surprise Roy with a nice, well-deserved breakfast. Something that even he should be able to cook.Not.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Heart-Eyed Alchemists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164008
Kudos: 25





	Questionable Breakfast

Roy is startled into wakefulness from their fire alarm blaring into his ears. Shooting upright, he instinctively feels around beside him for his husband. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins, his breathing rapid. Rubbing the sleep away with his one free hand, his eyes widen with panic.

Ed isn’t in bed.

Throwing his covers away from him, he sprints out of their room. The smell of something burning is heavy in the air and he nearly chokes on the smoke wafting into the hallway from the kitchen. ‘Ed!’ he screams, racing down the staircase. 

He slips over the slick floor, only preventing himself from falling flat on his ass by grabbing onto the door. ‘What’s burning?’ Scrambling up, he curses at seeing his husband sitting on the ground. It’s clear something is really wrong.

A flame bursts out of the oven. Reluctantly turning his back to Ed, he turns his attention to the most pressing issue. He coughs from the putrid smell, harshly clapping his hands to force the fire to die.

It works, but only barely.

‘Where is that fire extinguisher?’ They have multiple—a necessary evil after one of Ed’s experiments almost burned the whole house down. Frantically looking around in the kitchen, Roy almost slips again when he rushes towards the one in the corner.

Not taking the time to properly look at the instruction pictures he points it at the oven, removes the safety pin, and squeezes the handle down. He’s unprepared for the force of the white foam coming out the nozzle and falls flat for his trouble.

After making sure the fire is well and truly out, he turns back to Ed. His worry increases when he notices that he hasn’t moved from his place, staring into nothing while holding his head into his hands. Crawling over, Roy gently grabs him by the shoulders.

‘Ed?’ He has to shout to make himself heard over the alarm, but either the blond alchemist doesn’t hear him or is in shock. Roy frowns at the other’s muttered moans. Trying to remove his hands from his face, he asks: ‘Are you hurt?’

He doesn’t look hurt, but if he’d learned one thing about his husband it is that he’s a master at hiding injuries. Taking control into his own hands, he starts feeling around for bumps or gashes—starting at Ed’s head.

Finally, there is movement as Ed shakes his hands away from him. ‘Leave me to wallow in my failure’, he moans.

‘What are you on about?’ Roy asks, before pausing. His mouth opens into an O as he realises what he must’ve attempted. Trying his hardest to suppress his smile, the newly minted Fuhrer flinches as their door is broken down.

Rising to the threat, he bursts upright. Again, he forgets about the slipperiness of the floor and falls flat again. A stab of pain shoots through his wrist, but the adrenaline makes it easy to ignore. ‘Who’s there?’ he demands.

‘Fuhrer Mustang, professor Elric?’ It’s the head of his security detail trailed by three other bodyguards. Their firearms are raised, with firemen pouring in behind them.

He shouldn’t be feeling so surprised, and yet he does.

Gaping a little at the man, he tries to find something—anything—to say. Ed is no help, curling into him like a koala and hiding his face from view. He almost misses it over the damned blaring noise that still hasn’t been shut down, but he swears the blond is begging him to don’t snitch.

Having had enough, the man approaches him to bodily drag them to safety. Seeing his reaching arms spurs Roy into action. Waving with his hands, while simultaneously coughing from the smoke, he hurriedly says: ‘It’s alright. Fire’s out.’

‘The smoke is dangerous. We would all feel better if we could check you two over in the ambulance.’ Looking at the determined set of the man’s brows, Roy there’s no arguing.

Standing up with Ed draped all over him on a floor more slippery than ice would’ve resulted in another tumble weren’t it for his head of security.

‘Fuck this’, Ed mutters as they are escorted out of the house.

An hour or so later, after the firemen have left and the smoke cleared, Roy gladly shuts the front door behind them. Lifting Ed up into his arms, he rushes them upstairs and into their bedroom. Dropping his husband onto their bed, he goes to sit half over him. ‘Were you making me breakfast?’

Ed’s cheeks are a deep red as he turns his eyes away from him. Smiling deviously, Roy gently though firmly, grabs him by his cheeks and forces him to look.

‘Shaddup’, the People’s Alchemist mumbles. He looks rather dejected, and that is something he just cannot let stand. 

Leaning forward, Roy kisses him tenderly on his lips. When he pulls his face a few centimetres away from the other, he whispers a heartfelt thank you. ‘I do really appreciate the thought, Love.’

At least they won’t be forgetting this Valentine’s day any time soon.


End file.
